Hopeless Familiarity
by FuckTheAUTHORity
Summary: Annabeth has a crush on her best friend Percy. Yet, she also has a crush on her online best friend PJTrident who is actually Percy himself but she doesn't know it and neither does he. What will happen when Annabeth finds out why Percy's words are starting to sound so familiar? How will she react to finding out her online crush and real life crush are one and the same?
1. Intro

Background info for this story:- Annabeth likes her best friend Percy but thinks them getting together is hopeless because he's oblivious- Annabeth's favorite website is an online chatroom called YoungBookwormsUnited where bookworms talk to each other about stuff and make friends- Her username is OwlACe- Percy likes his best friend Annabeth but thinks it's hopeless because she's too smart and too good for him, he could never compare- Annabeth loves reading and writing and architecture, facts that are well known by everyone- Percy loves swimming and basketball and watching movies, or at least that's what everyone he knows thinks, secretly though, he shares his best friend's obsession for reading and is a closet bookworm, he spends his free time chatting with OwlACe on YoungBookwormsUnited, his favorite website, he is unaware it is Annabeth- Percy's username is PJTrident- Annabeth also likes her best online friend PJTrident, probably because he is so similar to her real life crush, Percy

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan

Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

_Beeep! Beeep! _The sound of my alarm startles me off my perch on the edge of my desk chair and I swear as I fall to the ground. I could've sworn I turned the damn thing off last night. I'm in the process of picking myself off the floor and murdering thousands of dust bunnies with my left foot when I hear the familiar _ping_ that means PJTrident accepted my invite to a private chat. I quickly turn towards the screen of my laptop in anticipation.

PJTrident: I read that book you recommended and I gotta say, I expected it to be ten times trashier than it turned out to be. Honestly, I really liked it alot.

He really liked it! I can't believe he took one of my recommendations and finished it in two days! I start to get the familiar butterflies in my stomach that only happen with PJ's sweet words or when I see Per- "No Annabeth! Don't think about him! It's a lost cause!" I mentally chided myself against thinking about me and Percy. I mean he's my best friend it would never work out. Though he does look adorable when he- "Ahhhh Annabeth nooooo!" I scolded myself. Pushing all thoughts of Percy and his utter adorableness aside, I focused on summoning up a suitable reply.

OwlACe: You do realize that a lot is two words, right?

PJTrident: I do now.

PJTrident: I just want to let you know I'm not going to be on tomorrow I'm hanging out with my best friend.

OwlACe: Yeah, me too actually, though he'll probably forget.

PJTrident: Nah, who could ever forget you? ;)

OwlACe: Oh PJ you always were a terrible flirt.

PJTrident: Only to you ;)

OwlACe: Wow. And what's with all the winky faces?

PJTrident: I truly have no idea what you are talking about ;) ;) ;) ;)

OwlACe: Riiiiiight...

PJTrident: Hey, I got to go, maybe I'll see you tomorrow after we're finished hanging with our crazy best friends?

OwlACe: Yeah. Maybe.

PJTrident: I look forward to it. Oh and one more thing.

OwlACe: What?

PJTrident: ;)

_PJTrident signed off_

I laugh quietly to myself when I see his parting gesture and then I put my laptop on sleep mode. I check the clock and see that it's only 6:00pm so I decide I have enough time to invite Percy over for dinner. I pick up my iPhone 6+ and dial 1113-262-0327, Percy's number. It rings five times before he picks up.

Percy: Yellow?

Annabeth: Yellow is a color, not a suitable way to greet your lifelong best friend

Percy: Oh hey Annabeth, I was just getting ready to come over. I need help with our math homework.

Annabeth: Oh sure. Which problems?

Percy: Numbers 1-18

Annabeth: You do realize that's all of them right?

Percy: Indeed I do.

Percy: So..I can come over right?

Annabeth: Yeah, Yeah. I was just calling to invite you for dinner anyways. We're having spaghetti.

Percy: With meatballs?

Annabeth: Of Course.

Percy: Yesssss! I'll be right there!

After he hung up, I quickly tidied up my room shoving dirty clothes in the hamper and loose papers into random notebooks. Then I put on some black skinny jeans, a grey shirt advertising one of my favorite bands Mayday Parade, and some navy blue converse with blood red laces. I then tossed on a small black leather jacket and opened my window before plopping on my bed to wait for him to arrive. A few minutes later a head of perfectly ruffled unruly black hair stuck through my window and I held my breath when his eyes met mine. If there was one thing I loved about Percy Jackson, it would definitely be his gorgeous sea green eyes. But there isn't one thing I love about Percy, there are multiple things.

"Hey Wise Girl, where is the food?" Percy said. "Downstairs" I replied. "Great" he said " Let's go" and he proceeded to grab my arm and gently drag me down to the kitchen.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain, you didn't forget about tomorrow did you?" I said

"Tomorrow? Of course not!" he stated

"Well excuse me for asking it's just that you usually forget and I have to remind you at the last second." I said exasperated

" Aww Annie, who could ever forget you?" he said similng sweetly.

At this remark I felt a twinge of familiarity but when I saw him smile at me, I pushed the thought out of my mind. And I smiled back.


	2. Plans and Planning

Disclaimer: -.-characters ain't mine

Chapter 2:

Percy POV

_Annabeth walks beside me along the soft sand of the beach. Her soft small hand rests curled around my large calloused hand. The waves lap slowly against our bare ankles and pool around our feet. In the distance the lifeguard tower stands on four little wooden legs. The shirtless blonde and blue eyed lifeguard nods at Annabeth as we pass but she ignores him, her beautiful grey eyes only for me. I nudge her further into the water but instead she drags me closer inland. Once we're out of the water Annabeth drops my hand and runs to something hidden in the middle of the sand. She crouches down and picks it up for me to see. It's the ace of hearts. I wrinkle my nose in confusion and start to head towards Annabeth but after I take my first step a huge owl swoops out of nowhere and snatches up the card. As the owl flies away it turns back one more time giving me just enough time to catch a glimpse of calculating grey orbs staring into my soul. _

_Beeep! Beeep! _The sound of my alarm startles me out of my dream about Annabeth. I curse as I fall out of bed and land on the hard wood floor. I thought I turned the stupid thing off yesterday! I quickly scramble up off the floor and press the snooze button. I rake a hand through my already messy black hair and turn to look at the calendar. It's Saturday! That means I get to see my Annabeth today! Wait a minute Percy, did you say _my _Annabeth?! "Shut up stupid brain, I'll never get a girl like Annabeth, besides she deserves better." I tell myself. I move my hands to dust off my clothes when I realize I'm only wearing boxers. I quickly go over to my closet and try to find something special to wear to hang out with Annabeth, even if she'll never like me like that it never hurts to look good when out with a beautiful lady.

I pick out some black jeans, a dark blue button down shirt, an army green hoodie, (just in case it gets chilly later) and black vans. I grab my IPhone 5 off the bedside table and check to see if I have any new texts. I see two from my mom telling me to get up and have some breakfast. There's one from Grover thanking me for lending him my PS4 for the weekend. Then I see one from Annabeth and my heart does a funny little dance in my chest.

Annabeth: Hey Percy where are you? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago :P I bet you're still asleep huh? You're such a Seaweed Brain.

Ten minutes ago?! Oh shit! I pocket my phone and rush downstairs grabbing my car keys from the rack in the kitchen. I jump into my black Dodge Charger I named BlackJack and speed off towards Annabeth's house going ten-mph over the speed limit. When I pull up to the curb I see Annabeth sitting on the porch steps of her house. Gods does she look amazing. I really hope I didn't drool.

"Hi Percy" she says settling into the passenger seat and adjusting her seat belt. "Hey" I breathe out. "So what do we have planned for today?"she asks. Uh oh. I forgot to plan something to do! I was gonna do it last night but then I needed help with the homework and there was spaghetti and I totally forgot! Think Percy think! What can we do today that's fun and preferably free because I think I left my wallet at home? I quickly dart my eyes around out of reflex and realize what a nice day it is. I know! The beach! "We're going to the beach." I say proudly patting myself on the back internally for such a brilliant idea. "Great" she says " but I'm going to need a swimsuit" and then I suddenly realized that I wasn't wearing one either and we didn't have towels and that there's a $20 fee to park at the beach. "Wait!" I exclaim latching onto her arm as she opens the car door and pulling her back inside. "I just remembered I forgot my sunscreen" I tell her. " how about we go to my house and watch a movie instead?" She levels a stare at me and says " You forgot to plan something for today, didn't you?" I provide a sheepish smile that says it all. She sighs and runs a hand through her golden curls. "Okay Percy, let's go back to your place" she says. She doesn't realize how long I've waited for her to say that. I just wish we both meant it in the same way.


	3. Evil Cars and Awkward Moments

Disclaimer: Do I even need one? This is dumb but I don't own anything.

Chapter 3:

Annabeth POV

You know that one crazy aunt that drives way over the speed limit and screams at different people on every block? Yeah, that was Percy.

When we finally pulled up to the curb of his house I felt my heart beating out of my chest and I quickly undid my seatbelt, rushing out of the car. Oh I'm sorry did I say the car? I meant "BlackJack". It's crazy how guys get so attached to their cars that they have to name them. I wonder if they have to go to therapy after they get into an accident, if they do they probably bring their cars with them to the session and drag the therapist down to the parking lot.

I followed Percy to the door and watched him scramble to find his keys. I saw the moment he realized he left them in the car. The locked car. I told you cars are evil.

I start to laugh at him as he runs to the drivers side window and peers in. Sure enough, there they are, still in the ignition. "You know, laughing at me is not helping our situation" he says with a glare in my direction. "Yeah well peering at your keys through BlackJack's window like a kicked puppy isn't exactly helpful either" I said. Though it is cute. I didn't say that of course. "What do we do now?" he exclaims. "What people usually do in these types of situations. We climb through the windows." I stated. We simultaneously look toward the house to see that all of the first floor windows are locked. From the inside. Of course they are.

One of the second floor windows stands prominently open, its curtains waving in a mocking salute. "Hey isn't that your room?" I say "At least you were dumb enough to leave one window open, so we know we're not all that unlucky." "Yeah, right" he says. I wait a few seconds for my words to register. "Hey! Wait a minute, I'm not dumb! You're dumb!" he exclaims offended. I can't help myself, I laugh at his incredibly Percyish response tossing my head back and holding my stomach. Pretty soon he starts to laugh too, and then we smile at each other and start laughing all over again. Once we finally control ourselves, I assesss the situation. "Okay, if you give me a boost, I think I can grab that tree branch right there" I say pointing to the tree outside his window "and pull myself in." "Alright" he says nervously "but be careful" "Awww, you do care" I say with a teasing smile. To my surprise he blushes and looks away saying "Yeah right, I just don't want blood splattered all over my perfectly mowed lawn." "I'd hardly call it perfect..." I trail off. He shoots me a look and heads toward the tree positioning himself underneath it with his hands forming a makeshift step ladder. I put my foot on his hands and my arm around his neck as he rises up. I shoot out my other arm to try and grab the branch but I just miss it. Percy loses his balance and I throw my other arm around his neck as we go down. I open my eyes to find Percy underneath me, my arms around his neck, and his face inches away. I could feel his breath on my face, mint with a hint of lemon mouthwash. At the same time I realized we'd been staring at each other for an awkwardly long amount of time I hear a car pull into the driveway. We quickly scramble to our feet, pointedly not looking at each other.

A car door shuts as Sally gets out, her arms loaded with groceries. "Hi Annabeth" she says smiling at me "it's good to see you again" "You too Sally" I reply still not looking at Percy. Mrs. Jackson seems to get that something is up so she says "Annabeth, can you help me carry these groceries to the kitchen?" "Of course!" I say eager to get away from this awkward situation. Little did I know it was just to enter a new one.

"So where do you want these to go?" I say following Sally into the kitchen. "On the counter is fine." she replies. I'm just setting them down when Sally decides to blindside me by saying "So how long have you liked Percy?" I almost drop the bag. "Excuse me?" I say, thinking I must have heard her wrong. "You heard me, you and Percy." she states like it is a well known fact. I just sigh and say "There is no me and Percy." "Annabeth sweetie, I know it's not my place to say but I think you and Percy would be perfect together. You're seventeen now and if you're having these feelings you should tell him. Honestly, knowing my son there's no way he'd make the first move he's completely oblivious. And If I'm going to have a daughter in law, there's nobody I'd rather it be than you." She says smiling motherly at me. "I uh, yeah maybe, I'll think about it." I say blushing. "Think about what?" Percy says strolling into the room and snatching a blue cookie from a plate on the stove. "Nothing!" me and Sally say simultaneously. "Come on Percy, let's go watch that movie." I say dragging him down the hall, a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

I plop down on the couch while Percy rummages in the DVD cabinet. "Ok here are our options: Finding Nemo, a documentary on the lost city of Atlantis, or Poseidon." He tells me. "Let's watch Poseidon, I haven't seen that in awhile." I say. He puts the disc in and presses play before rushing over to the couch and launching himself onto it. He leans into me bumping my shoulder with his. He smiles at me, all earlier signs of awkwardness gone. I can't stop thinking about what Sally said about telling him how I felt. But suddenly I start thinking about PJTrident, my best online friend. Unlike Percy, he's not afraid to say what he's thinking. I wont deny that I have a definite crush on PJTrident. But is it sad that I feel like I have more of a chance with a guy whom I've only known for a few weeks and who lives gods knows where than with my best friend whom I've known all my life who lives a mere fifteen blocks away?

"What're you thinking about Wise Girl?" Percy questioned. "Nothing just this guy I met online" I say. Percy chokes on his popcorn as I continue "Yeah, he says his name is Stephano and he's 23. He's got a goatee, an old Chevy, and he lives with his mom. Hot right? We're meeting up on Tuesday in a dark alley outside the Taco Bell on 4th Street." At this point Percy is laughing, knowing I'm kidding and that there's no online guy. If he only knew that there really was...and that he has a piece of popcorn stuck in his hair.


	4. Frustrations and Pillow Suffocations

Disclaimer: I have that weird I've been working on the railroad song stuck in my head. No I'm not Rick Riordan and I don't own his characters.

Chapter 4

Percy POV

After I drove Annabeth home and parked in my garage, I rushed to my room and powered up my computer. Once it turned on, I clicked on the Google Chrome icon and typed the name of my favorite website, YoungBookwormsUnited, into the search engine. Then I logged onto my account and checked my inbox eagerly for a message from OwlACe. There wasn't any new messages so I slumped back in my chair in disappointment. Right when I was about to log off for the day, the red circle by OwlACe's username turned green, indicating she was online. I immediately sent her an invite to a private chat in which she responded to by immediately joining.

PJTrident: Hey ;)

OwlACe: Not this winking stuff again!

PJTrident: Awww c'mon you know you secretly love it.

OwlACe: It's not a secret if you know that I love it, dumbo.

I sit back in shock at this total outrage. Hey! She just called me dumb! I will not let this stand! And wait, didn't she just confess her love for my winks indirectly? I knew she liked them!

PJTrident: You basically just admitted that you love it! And I'm not dumb, you're dumb!

OwlACe: Is that like, a standard guy response to being called dumb?

PJTrident: Not that I know of, why?

OwlACe: It's nothing. Nevermind.

PJTrident: So how did hanging out with your friend go? Did he remember?

OwlACe: He remembered the general plan to hang out but forgot the time so he was late picking me up.

As soon as I read her words I instantly feel bad all over again for this morning when I left Annabeth waiting. I was over fifteen minutes late. I bang my head on the desk once, I am a terrible best friend.

PJTrident: Yeah actually I was late picking my friend up earlier, I felt so bad.

OwlACe: Don't worry I'm sure he'll forgive you.

PJTrident: Well I really hope SHE does.

OwlACe: Oh. Your best friend is a girl?

Suddenly I start thinking about all the ways in which Annabeth is a girl. Her beautiful sweet smelling long hair (I call them her princess curls), the cute high pitched way she screams when she needs me to kill a spider, the delicate curve of her face, her lips all moist and pink from when she bites them in concentration. Thinking about these things makes me realize just how bad I have it. But I also start to think about why it is that OwlACe cares if my best friend is a girl or not. Is it...is it possible she might like me? No way. She's too smart to ever go for a guy like me, just like Annabeth. But I do think I like her too. Why do I have to have a thing for smart girls who are too good for me?

PJTrident: Well she's not very girly but she's definitely a girl, trust me. Why, is that a problem?

OwlACe: Not at all! You just seem like the type of guy who has lots of dude friends who call each other "homies".

PJTrident: Well I have those too, but none of them are as good friends to me as she is.

OwlACe: Oh, okay.

I can sense she feels bad for some reason. To cheer her up I decide to try and delve deeper into our bond by invoking the sacred title of best online friendsmanship.

PJTrident: But you know, you're a girl and you're a really good friend to me too. How about I call you my best online friend if you do the same with me?

OwlACe: I already do consider you my best online friend.

Her reply is so quick and immediate that I can't help but smile and feel a little smug that I was the one who managed to connect to her best and break down some of her walls.

PJTrident: And I already considered you mine but I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page so I wouldn't embarass myself later.

OwlACe: Don't worry, I'll still leave you plenty of opportunities in which you can embarrass yourself.

PJTrident: Oh gee, how thoughtful of you. I can't wait.

OwlACe: You're welcome. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow.

PJTrident: Yeah I'm getting kinda tired too, I better hit the hay. You know, beat it up, slap it around a little bit?

OwlACe: ...really? -_-

PJTrident: Bad joke?

OwlACe: Yep. Goodnight PJ.

PJTrident: Goodnight Owl.

_OwlACe signed off_

_PJTrident signed off_

After I log off and shut the computer down, I lie awake in my bed thinking about Annabeth and OwlACe. I've liked Annabeth for awhile now but she's my best friend and I can't risk screwing things up between us. I can't lose her when I need her like I need the air to breathe. And then there's OwlACe. I like her, but I can't be sure she feels the same way. There's just something about her that draws me to her. For a few minutes I entertain the idea of telling Annabeth about OwlACe and asking for advice. But I can't keep away this niggling thought that Annabeth might have feelings for me too, and if I told her about OwlACe it would ruin my chances. I groan in frustration and reach over to turn off the light. Turning over, I lie belly down and shove my face into the pillow in such a way that it cuts off my air supply. Then I wait to die.


	5. Wizards, Ponies, and Alternate Universes

A/N: School has started up which means I now have a feasible excuse for not updating more than once a week or so besides the original excuse of me being a lazy person. Though, that is true as well.

Disclaimer: I am not Ricky and own not a thing but my soul.

Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

After PJTrident declared us best online friends, we started to talk more frequently and soon it became an everyday thing. We discussed everything from time travel (he thought going to the future would be cooler), to books we liked (we both agreed on The Odyssey), and types of movies that we're secretly ashamed to love (I admitted to liking western action films and he provided that he loved romantic comedies). We talked about everything and we even flirted a bit but we never really talked about our personal lives. For all I knew he could be a thirty year old perv. But somehow, I didn't think so and I always follow my instincts so I decided to trust him for now. Our online chat sessions became so coveted to us that it soon became an expectation in our minds that we would be online. That's why I was surprised today to check the website and see him not online yet.

I was sitting in my room listening to my laptop blast Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly and daydreaming about Percy when I noticed PJ finally come online. I scrambled to invite him to a chat but right before I could, my account inbox pinged, notifying a message. Then PJ logged off, leaving me puzzled. I clicked over to my inbox and saw that he left me a message.

PJTrident: Hey, I have some stuff to do today so I'm not going to be online. I just thought I'd let you know so you don't freak out over my notable absence. I mean, I know that there's nothing you love to do more than sit down and anxiously wait for my arrival onto the World Wide Web. But don't feel bad, I wait for you too sometimes. But uh yeah, this is just one big ramble so I'm sorry if I'm annoying and if you don't want to talk to me as much as I want to talk to you. We will talk tomorrow I swear it and I'll even tell you any one thing about me to make it up to you. But, I can't guarantee I will answer one hundred percent honestly. Okay see ya.

I read and reread his message several times. Stuff? What is that supposed to mean? Oh my gods! I bet he's going out with his female best "friend". She's the person I hate most after Rachel. Don't get me wrong, Rachel's a nice girl but I just can't help but hate her for liking Percy and for actually having some semblance of a possible chance with him. Well, if PJ can go out and have fun with his friend then I can go hang out with mine!

...10 minutes later

"What do you mean you can't hang out today!?" I exclaim shouting into the phone.

"I have some things I have to do today..." Percy says ominously.

I stay silent for a few seconds thinking. Today is Thursday and my birthday is this Sunday soooo...my conclusion is that he is most definitely throwing me a surprise party...again. Whoopee...not. Percy is sweet for wanting to do something special for me every year, but in all the years that I've known him he still can't seem to figure out that I prefer to spend my birthday on the couch reading a novel and munching on unhealthy snack foods with him. And okay, so I wouldn't mind a little defenestration with the book and Percy tackling me to the couch with his lips but hey, I'll take what I can get. But these "surprise" parties of his, are simply awful. I'm still reeling from last year when he rented an actual pony for me to ride. A pony for a seventeen year old girl! How embarrassing is that?! I know he's a guy so he doesn't know what girls are in to but couldn't he have rented some baby piglets or something, maybe even an iguana or snake would have been preferable. So as he tells me of his "things" to do I groan internally.

"Okay, fine" I sigh, "Go run your errands but uh, just a totally random side note, I am not fond of riding small animals nor do I like performance clowns or magicians. Also, yes, magicians who call themselves wizards are still magicians just with slightly more class."

"Really?! Oh hades! Uh I have to hang up there's some calls I need to make. We"ll hang out tomorrow I promise, I'll even bring you a coffee in the morning to make up for it. Bye Annabeth! Oh wait, quick question, vanilla or chocolate?" Percy asks.

"Both, duh." I state.

"Right, of course. Okay, see ya!"

As soon as Percy hangs up I jump onto my bed bored out of my mind brooding about PJ and his friend and my own friend and my impending doom at the surprise party. I feel a weird sense of déjà vu about our telephone conversation. Everything Percy said almost sounded just like- _Beeep! Beeep! Beeep!_ Aww hell! I seriously hate that stupid alarm! I roll over and smack the snooze button using all the strength of an angry teenage girl. Unfortunately, I miss the alarm and slam my hand onto the end table. I curse and cradle my hand to my chest like its a signed One Direction poster and I'm in a mob surrounded by twelve year old demon children on the brink of puberty. If only Percy were here and seeking a romantic relationship..then he could try to kiss my hand while I slap him on the shoulder and insist he is useless whilst smiling on the inside. But alas, he's probably off renting me a zebra. I lie back and close my eyes hoping that when I wake up it will be in an alternate universe where Percy is my boyfriend and in which I get to be a cool kick ass warrior who fights monsters with a dagger. But knowing me, I'll probably end up in hell instead.


End file.
